girls_generationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
다시 만난 세계 (Into The New World)
" Into The New World" es una canción de Corea y el primer sencillo de Girls Generation . El sencillo fue lanzado el 2 de agosto de 2007. La canción fue originalmente destinado a ser un tema que da título a un antiguo grupo SM Entertainment. thumb|247x247px Historia La canción fue producida por el fundador y presidente de la famosa compañía de la música coreana SM Entertainment , Lee Soo-man . Letra YEON jeon hae jo go ship eo seu peun shi gan i da heu teo jin hue ya deul li ji man HYUN num eul gam go neu ggyeo bwa um ji gi neon ma eum neoreul hyang ham nun bicheul JESSICA teok ham byeo gi jeok eui gi da ri ji ma nun ap e seon oo ri eul geo chin gil eun YURI alssu eob neun mi rae wa byeok ba ggu li an apo gi ha su eob seo TIFFANY byen chi an eol sarang eu ro ji kyeo jwo sang cheo i beun nae man gga ji SUNNY shi seon so ge seo ma reum pi ryo cob seo meon ohwojy eo beo rin i shi gan ALL sarang hae neo li neo ggim i dae ro geo ryeo watt deon ne mae im e ggeunt i se sang so ge seo ban bok dwe neum seul peum i jen an nyeong so man gen al su cob neum gill sok e he mi ham bi cheul no jio cha ga eon je gga ji ra do ham gge ha neum geo ya da shi man nan na eol se gye YOONA teok ham byeo gi jeok eui gi da ri ji ma nun ap e seon oo ri eul geo chin gil eun YEON alssu eob neun mi rae wa byeok ba ggu li an apo gi ha su eob seo YOUNG byen chi an eol sarang eu ro ji kyeo jwo sang cheo i beun nae man gga ji YEON shi seon so ge seo ma reum pi ryo cob seo meon ohwojy eo beo rin i shi gan all sarang hae neo li neo ggim i dae ro geo ryeo watt deon ne mae im e ggeunt i se sang so ge seo ban bok dwe neum seul peum i jen an nyeong so man gen al su cob neum gill sok e he mi ham bi cheul no jio cha ga eon je gga ji ra do ham gge eon je gga ji ra do ham gge ha neum geo ya da shi man nan oo ri eee HYUN ureo ke gan man bam no lo neu ggi neon JESSICA geu dae e bu deu reo un sum gyeol i YEON i soen gan dda seu ha ge ga gyon o ne mo deun na eul ddeol lim jeon hai lae all sarang hae neo li neo ggim i dae ro (JESSICA i dae ro) geo ryeo watt deon ne mae im e ggeunt i se sang so ge seo ban bok dwe neum (HYO YEON ban bok dwe neum) seul peum i jen an nyeong neo saeng gank man haedo na gang (TAE YEON uh)hae jyeo ul ji an ge na reul do wa jwo (JESSICA do wa jwo) eon je gga ji ra do ham gge ha neum geo ya da shi man nan oo ri eee Videoclip El video musical cuenta con una pequeña cantidad de escenas de baile. El vídeo comienza con un aterrizaje avión, seguido de una silueta de las niñas que forman una línea y luego bailando. A lo largo del video musical, muestra a las chicas que hacen actividades, ya sea sola o junto con otra miembro. Las actividades realizadas por las niñas son: *Yoona está diseñando ropa para una boutique. *Taeyeon está volando un avión ligero con Sooyoung acompañándola. En el video, la avioneta vuela Taeyeon está roto, y ella intenta repararlo, con Sooyoung orando. La avioneta se repara con éxito y ambos son felices. En la última parte de esta escena, Sooyoung es visto persiguiendo aviones ligeros de Taeyeon. *Yuri es un barista , y se la ve haciendo un café con leche . En una escena, ella pone un crisol de flores sobre una mesa. *Hyoyeon es la compra de un par de zapatos blancos de formación en una tienda departamental, después de lo cual ella baila en una escalera. *Soleado y Jessica están haciendo graffiti. Las pintadas dice "Nuevo Mundo 2007". *Tiffany está reparando una moto (en concreto, una Yamaha Fino 115 ) y vuelve a pintar su cuerpo con el color rosa con motivos florales y personalizar su matrícula. La matrícula personalizada dice "Tiffany" con el hanja versión de Girls 'Generation por encima de ella. *Seohyun está haciendo ballet en posesión de un avión de papel, en la azotea de un edificio. Existen dos configuraciones de baile que aparecen en el vídeo. La primera de ellas es una habitación con un fondo blanco, y el segundo es un hall de entrada de un centro comercial. thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades La canción fue originalmente estrenada por el grupo en SBS 's Inkigayo el 5 de agosto de 2007. "Into The New World" alcanzó el número uno en Mnet 's M! Cuenta atrás Galeria Jess-7.jpg|Jesica descarga (4).jpg|Jessica 586755_1290834285433_full.jpg|Sooyoung b_021.jpg|Sooyoung 1211642_1367339053952_full.jpg|Tiffany GJx7RAXtBeqOAEAx6UBlPvOjqzQ.png|Tiffany b_041.jpg|Seohyun descarga (3).jpg|Seohyun descarga (5).jpg|Hyoyeon SNSD hyoyeon 2007.jpg|Hyoyeon d-yoona.jpg|Yoona itnw15.jpg|Yoona SNSD_Yuri.jpg|Yuri yuri123.jpg|Yuri tae-yeon.jpg|Taeyeon taeyeon123.jpg|Taeyeon sunny123.jpg|Sunny Sunny 2.jpg|Sunny Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Girls' Generation